


Live and Die

by MrSouth95



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSouth95/pseuds/MrSouth95
Summary: The Phantom Thieves spend Ren’s last day on town together, but as the other members leave, Ren and Makoto share some feelings.(Royal not included)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 16





	Live and Die

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! I plan to do many more-
> 
> Thank you to several Shumako writers for inspiring me. You are all so talented!
> 
> Oh and I type kinda fast so please excuse any spell errors I may have made and let me know if you see any and I’ll change it! (If I can)
> 
> Anyways! Hope you all enjoy my daydreams!~

————

The day has arrived.

The day the fearless leader of The Phantom Thieves leaves Tokyo. 

Everyone in the group dreaded this day. Especially, Ren himself. He found his new home and leaving now, it felt... wrong.

Like, once he felt, he’d be losing a part of himself, but unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter. 

But he was at least going to have a great last day with his friends. A day they will certainly, never forget. 

————

Ryuji:”Jesus! What’s taking you so freakin’ long! I wanna eat!” He complained to himself, standing outside the bedroom of Ann Takamaki. 

Ann:”Jeez! Give me a minute! I’m still getting ready” As soon as her muffled voice hit his ears, he let out a loud and forceful sigh.

Ryuji:”Ugh, Fine!” The former track star sat down on the floor and started waiting patiently for his girlfriend.

Well he tried.

————

Yusuke:”I do not understand the meaning of this detour on such an important day!” He said, unusually panicked, as he was being bombarded with game recommendations, while being forced to go the arcade.

Futaba:”Now that I know you’re interested in gaming !!  
you must try them all! I will find the perfect one for you!” While this demeanor is rarely seen from Futaba, it is also rare that one of her best friends ask for game recommendations. 

Yusuke:”What about the party for Ren?” 

Futaba:”Don’t worrrry! We’ll make it in time, he won’t mind-“

Deep in his mind, Yusuke knew they wouldn’t make it in time..

————

Makoto:”Um, shouldn’t we be leaving about now, Haru?” She turned around, holding a handful of clothes.

Haru:”Yes, of course- I will just pay for these and then we can head towards the party!” Makoto sighs to herself. She is quite thankful of Haru offering to guy go shopping with her and teach her about fashion but... this is too much... she’s too nice..

Makoto:”Y-You don’t have to get all of that-“ Makoto gets cut off.

Haru:”Don’t worry about it- trust me, I wanna do something nice for one of my best friends” Makoto tries to think of a rebuttal but... she decides to give up, making a promise to herself to return the favor to Haru.

Haru:”Now to check ou- Oh dear...” They look over and see 20 people in front of them at the check out line. 

Makoto:”Maybe we should just leave-“

Haru:”Nonsense! They are usually fast so... we’ll make it!” 

They... well... they tried at least?

————

Morgana:”What’s taking them so long!! He’ll be here soon!” Sojiro crosses his arms and looks at the meowing cat. 

Sojiro:”So uh, I’m guessing you’re... talking now?” Morgana gives Sojiro a glare and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted.... by... the bell on the cafe door...

Morgana:”Finally! You guys are-“

Ren:”Hey-“ He walks in with his usual mysterious atmosphere. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) inside the mystery, is a sarcastic but lovable guy.

Morgana:”H-Hi Ren! Uh back so soon?” Ren sets a grocery bag on the counter 

Ren:”Yeah, the tuna didn’t take long and I got those ingredients you needed, boss” Sojiro smiles and picks up the bags, well, excluding the tuna.

Sojiro:”Thanks kid-“ 

Morgana:”We were... they... ugh! Fine, I’ll just have this tuna and we can have the party ourselves!” Ren looks at Morgana curiously.

Ren:”Party? Oh the-“

Suddenly, the door bursts open, revealing all of the other members of The Phantom Thieves, with blushed and sweaty faces.

“Sorry we’re late!” They all say, in semi unison. 

Ren:”Heh, I knew it.” Everyone rushes up to Ren and gives their apologies/hugs. 

Sojiro:”Hey, imma head out, kid. Look, uh... I know what I said about only keeping the numbers of girls but... if you left yours on the counter, in the morning, I wouldn’t decline it” He says, cutting through the chaos. Ren smiles and suddenly hugs Sojiro.

Sojiro:”Heh, imma miss ya” Sojiro hugs Ren back... and despite Ren already having a father and a decent relationship... he feels like he finally found his true father... here in Tokyo. They both let go of the hug and Sojiro leaves in relative silence...

Ryuji:”So uh... please tell me you have food here...” They all share a lighthearted laugh.

Ren:”Of course! I’ll make all of you some curry-“ They all open their mouths to object but... they decide not to.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, tears, and good times... until night came.

————

Slowly, but surely, the group started to thin out. 

First, Haru. Needing to catch a business meeting. They understood but were still sad to see her go. 

Second, Yusuke. Something about needing to capture the feeling of nostalgia and sadness before it leaves him. They were all understanding. 

Third, Morgana. Well, technically, he didn’t leave but he fell asleep because he went a little crazy with the food. They decided to let him sleep awhile.

Forth and Fifth, Ann and Ryuji. Both stayed as long as they could, and nearly cried while leaving but they had to get home. Ren reassured them that when he visits, he’ll brings gifts. 

Sixth, Futaba. She fell asleep in one of the booths after trying to fight it. They again, let her sleep.

And now... well, it’s just Ren and Makoto. They have been talking for hours, now... about what? Well, about everything they can think of.

————

Ren:”Heh, yeah I remember the look on Ryuji’s face when we told him the plan” They both share a laugh.

Makoto:”Yeah, he looked so terrified... we were all kinda terrified though... I’m... really gonna miss you” They stare at each other, their eyes both filled with passion.

Ren:”I’m gonna miss you too... heh, wanna know something funny?”

Makoto:”What?” Ren takes a deep breath, anxious about his next sentence.

Ren:”I uh... I used to have a crush on you” Makoto’s face immediately turns red.

Makoto:”R-Really? O-oh... um... actually, same here” Ren looks at her shocked. He considers his options and then decides... to shoot his shot,

Ren:”I... still have I crush on you” He says with a slight blush and a nervous chuckle. Makoto looks at him and suddenly gains an unseen confidence.

Makoto:”S-Same here” She scoots closer to him, their arms now touching. 

Ren:”Wanna do something about it?” Ren slowly grabs her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. 

Makoto:”I... Yes... I think so...” They slowly approach each other their eyes closing as they kiss.

Sparks fly and both of their hearts beat faster than they thought was possible. While they are both not the most experienced with kissing, it was still the best kiss they could both ever ask for. 

Reluctantly, they both pull back from the lack of air. Makoto suddenly embraces him and buries her head into his chest. 

Makoto:”P-Please stay with me” It made Ren’s heart skip a beat... the amount of desperation and pleading that infected the usually confident girl. 

Ren:”I... I wish I could... but I promise I’ll come visit and we’ll talk everyday... if you want...” She looks up at him, eyes full of passion.

Makoto:”Y-Yeah, of course... we can make this work, right?” Ren smiles at her.

Ren:”Yes... we can make it work...” She smiles back at him and embraces him once more. 

Ren:”I guess I’m teaching you about love after all-“ She laughs lightly. 

Makoto:”Teach me everything you know” They both share a smile.

Ren:”Of course... we’ll take it slow... or at least try to” 

Makoto:”I just wanna try... with you” They both share another quick but passionate kiss. They both held each other the rest of the night, needing only the other to feel at peace, and despite their future distance, they will always try, but that’s about all they can do. ——————————————


End file.
